


Do Pigeons Have Feelings?

by delusionofcontrol



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, chaennie, cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionofcontrol/pseuds/delusionofcontrol
Summary: What do people usually do at two in the morning?Some people hang out, some work all night, and some stay up doing god-knows-what.But in regular days, wherein non-busy people are off of their responsibilities from work or school, they relax and sleep at 2 AM.Unfortunately for Jennie, even though she's free from anything, she's not getting any sleep right now at this godly hour because some person thought it was best to have a heart-to-heart talk.





	Do Pigeons Have Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i did but cheesiness ahead!

What do people usually do at two in the morning?

Some people hang out, some work all night, and some stay up doing god-knows-what.

But in regular days, wherein non-busy people are off of their responsibilities from work or school, they relax and sleep at 2 AM.

Unfortunately for Jennie, even though she's free from anything, she's not getting any sleep right now at this godly hour because some person thought it was best to have a heart-to-heart talk.

She doesn't even know if it should be considered as one since the only one talking is not her.

"Jennie-"

"One. More. Time."

Jennie said through gritted teeth,

"ask me again if pigeons have feelings, I dare you, and I'll make sure you'll be sleeping outside with those damn birds."

"I doubt they'll be out there right now at this hour-"

Chaeyoung grimaced at the loud groan elicited by the other girl. She knows it's way past their bed time but she's not feeling sleepy at all. And as much as she wants to let Jennie sleep, it's also entertaining to her how grumpy the older girl gets.

She'll probably regret it at some point once Jennie gets really pissed at her, but it's cute.

Also, she's really serious about her question about the pigeons. She needs an answer.

So she's gonna play her cards well until she gets it.

Chaeyoung inched closer and wrapped her arms around the petite girl's body. Earlier, they were cuddling, but she decided to be annoying so Jennie resulted to turning her back against her, in hopes that she would shut up.

The taller girl rested her face at Jennie's nape and softly inhaled the sweet scent, almost lulling her into a daze.

"You smell so good..." she mumbled against her skin, making Jennie shiver at the sensation hitting her.

It was making Jennie lose her sleep in a different way and she's not sure if it's a good thing.

To make things worse, Chaeyoung's embrace turned tighter and warmer, and voice turned deeper and husky, inviting her senses to give in to whatever the other girl's planning to do.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Chaeyoung whispered; sweet voice gracing Jennie's ears like smooth and golden honey. She hummed at the question with eyes closed, waiting for something more, piquing her interest while enjoying the soft touches given to her.

Chaeyoung continued drawing circles on her skin.

"I think pigeons do have feelings."

Jennie's eyes shot open, not entirely sure if she's trapped. But she's sure she's been tricked into it.

Sneaky, Park Chaeyoung.

Jennie heaved a sigh of defeat. If she wanted this girl to stop bugging her and get her sleep, might as well humor her.

"Do they now?"

Jennie turned to face the other girl. This might get interesting, especially watching and listening to Chaeyoung ramble on things that interest or confuse her. She's in for a talk.

"Yeah. Well, I think all living things do, which is amazing. Not all can think like humans but emotions, feelings, they have that too, as much as we do."

The brunette finds herself getting engrossed with how Chaeyoung talks, lost in the words that come out of her lips and in the eyes that shine at her every time she wanted to get something across with such emphasis that words can't do alone. 

Her eyes speak so much more emotions, as if you're getting a first row seat at watching how her mind, heart, and soul unfold before her about something that mattered to her, even if it didn't for anybody else. 

And that enraptured her together with the thought of how much more in love could she get with this girl that already have her in too deep?

It's mind boggling but her feelings will never be shaken.

Jennie was busy staring at her that she didn't notice that Chaeyoung was done rambling and was staring back at her. 

It didn't bother her though, because having her look back at her like this gives her the opportunity to show her how much she feels for her, and how much she means to her without uttering a word. 

She thinks Chaeyoung understands the gesture and held the gaze.

"I think..." Jennie started to talk with her eyes still fixated on the other girl, quickly glancing downwards to see where her hands are. She casually held her hand, playing with it before intertwining her fingers with hers.

"I think you're right that pigeons do have feelings; all living things do."

Chaeyoung sported a cheeky grin, showing her cute fluffy cheeks that Jennie loved so much. She couldn't help the smile growing on her lips. The girl looked so proud of herself for proving her point.

Jennie bit her lip before she continued.

"I also think that you're a wonderful person for being so passionate about the things you care about."

She felt like this bubbling feelings inside of her are about to burst out of her and she knew it would get out of control. But she's not worried of having no control of it because losing herself with this girl in front of her would be a great way of experiencing it and she'll never regret it.

"I'm lucky to witness and experience this side of you and many more sides of you, may it be annoying," Jennie paused to playfully glare at her, which earned her a chuckle, "or lovely like you."

"I think even pigeons would be in love with you, you know?" She teased.

Chaeyoung found it funny, throwing her head back while chuckling. As soon as she gets over it, she rested her forehead against Jennie's and closed her eyes. Jennie did the same while hugging her closer.

"You're finding it funny but I mean it. Even if you don't let me sleep, I'm still the one who loves you most, out of all those living things that adore you."

Jennie can feel Chaeyoung's smiling lips ghosting against hers.

"I know, and I feel that I'm on top of the world for having someone like you love me the way you do."

Chaeyoung kissed her once and another one, and another one that lasted longer.

She would kiss her many more times just so she could feel how her heart beats against her chest as she pulls her closer, gasping for air but craving for more of her taste and touch that she couldn't let go to catch her breath.

As they pull away from the kiss, Jennie rests her face at the crook of Chaeyoung's neck, inhaling the sweet scent that lingers on her skin and enjoying the soft touches drawn on her skin that lull her to sleep.

She's about to succumb to sleep and wander off to dreamland when Chaeyoung spoke again.

"Do dolphins sing?"

"Park Chaeyoung!" Jennie growled against her neck.

"Kidding! Just kidding!" She laughed heartily, "Ow! Don't bite me! Okay, we'll sleep!"

The older girl stopped and kissed the bitten spot. "Okay, sleep."

She cuddled closer and got comfortable.

"Sheesh, so aggressive..." 

Jennie hummed back. Chaeyoung kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, grumpy wifey."

"Good night, annoying hubby."

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon for the terrible cheesy one shot. I tried! Anyway, I finished yet another piece and I'm excited to tell you all that I'm preparing a social media au to be posted on Twitter some time soon. It will revolve around Lisoo as main and Chaennie as side ship.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> \- sel


End file.
